100th Annual Hunger Games
by It-was-probably-the-Nargles
Summary: What if Katniss was never the spark?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the smell of burning firewood, it smelt good, it smelt like home, a shiver of fear ran through me when I realised...it was the day of the Reaping. I hear the dull sound of chopping wood as I look around my small hut, I find my sister Chestnuts bed linen strewn across the floor. Of course she was probably going to come home in pain, being late would get you slapped but being late everyday would get you definitely whipped. I was one year away from having to go to work myself, I didn't mind, I am pretty handy with an axe... I made some mint tea and put it in a flask. I grab my axes and out and put them in a bag, ready for the half day ahead. I go into the woods far away from where they usually chop wood in district 7, where the wood was harder and more brittle, therefore harder to get the axe to stick in... I take out my first axe, small, but heavy and throw it at my first target...it hits it right on the bullseye. Second time...this time a lighter one, with my left hand. It flies at the target hitting just outside...not bad, better than yesterday anyway. I do this to keep my mind off things...things like the reaping. I hear the familiar haunting gong sounding and once I have a better view, see the smoke signals. I am scared at the reaping, but not for me...I am only 12 and I don't believe I will be picked but I am scared for my sister, she is 18 so thankfully this will be the last year I worry about her..I don't know what I would do if she got reaped too. My parents, they got reaped when they were 17 and 18...together leaving my sister, age 14 having to support us and the only way she did this was to get us tesserae...it's her I'm scared about... My Father came out as Victor but my mum being a victim of the games haunted him night and day, finally he couldn't take the torturous hours of bloody, brutal flashbacks...my sister wouldn't let me see the body but I saw it, the blank look on his face and the red/blue marks around his neck have haunted my daydreams ever since. 


	2. Chapter 2

since. **flashback** "Daddy!" She yelled as my 3 year old self squealed as she toppled down the hallway on her tiny chubby legs, she squealed and her dad swept her up off her feet and swung around her laughed as she struggled her chocolate brown ringlet splayed around her face. **next day** She stumbled upon the unsteady floor boards falling into a crawl, She went in search for her father, She heard a clutter and went into the room she heard the noise, she saw a single fallen chair in her line of sight but then she looked up seeing her dad hanging from a rope around his neck. "Daddy! Daddy!" She squealed as her sister entered the room lunging at her younger sister throwing the door shut behind her, the little 3 year old me heard sobbing all that night until finally her sister came in and laid down beside her singing softly to her until she fell asleep. **end of flashback.* 


	3. Chapter 3

Dad would be there with me today, clutching my hand and holding me. The wait was relentless, stringing it out as long as they could. The ridiculous looking Capitol lady stepped onto the stage, she looked like she had been rolled in glitter and then dumped into a pool of jewels... "Well hello District 7 citizens!" She cried while clapping her hands together in front of the microphone. Going through the usual routine they showed us the video and the president said some words that he didn't mean and finally they got to the reaping ball. "Well ladies and gentlemen...time to go. As you know this year is a quarter quell, meaning our new president has a special rule for us this year...There is also another twist, this year is our 100th anniversary, so here we go " She said smiling while reaching into a bowl full of paper slips Please don't be Chestnut, please please please don't be chestnut...please god don't let it be her. "Amelia Jones!" Rang out through the square echoing of the walls. What!? How could I be called out? I had one entry in there! One! I took in a shaky breath and made my way up To the podium, I recognised my sister, she was staring up open mouthed, shocked. I felt like collapsing, but I kept a straight face as I watched the glitter roll put her gloved hand into the other glass ball... "Leaf Clarke!" I hear. I wait as he slowly makes his way up to the stage. He was scared, very scared.. It's plain on his face. Great, my district partner is a weasel, should be fun. 


	4. Chapter 4

Only my sister came in to see me when we had been ushered into the large building near the square. She didn't say anything, she didn't have too...Way too quickly time was up and I was taken...no DRAGGED out of the room calling out for my sister but I couldn't let it show how much I was struggling so I fastened my clothing and stood with my head tall. There were lights flashing everywhere, people screaming, chaos. The train was extravagant to say the least. I have never seen luxury like this, the amazing jewels and velvet seats are like heaven. District Seven has 5 victors that are still alive but a lot of them are old so I get the female and Leaf gets the male victor. I was about thirty minutes in when I got bored of touring the train so I decided to watch the reapings. As always District 1 has volunteers left right and centre but surprisingly district 2 had no volunteers. The girl and boy were identical, must be twins, they looked about my age, maybe a bit , but not inexplicable, they're are probably dangerous, no they are definitely dangerous. I had better be careful of them. The rest of the train ride was quite uneventful. Other than meeting Leaf and finding out that he was actually pretty tough, I don't know what happened with him at the reaping but it wasn't something I wanted to ask. I heard loud laughter and shouting from outside of the train. Leaf and I peered out the window and craned our necks to see the view of the Capitol; it was a-ma-zing, so luxurious and extravagant, but also so colourful it made me want to vomit. 


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as I was ushered off the train I was placed under the care of my 'Prep Team' who were outrageously dressed. The three worked tirelessly on me without a word, for hours on end. I still didn't know what my costume was but I was just hoping that I wasn't in a paper outfit ugh. They make no effort to spark conversation so we stay silent. I am silently hoping that this is all a dream. 


End file.
